Because of Wiggle Wiggle
by HyunAPark12
Summary: Kebosanan para uke EXO yang di tinggal interview oleh seme - seme-nya. Dan Baekhyun mempunyai ide gila untuk meembunuh rasa bosan mereka. Apakah ide gila Baekhyun ? Gak bisa bikin summary. EXO(Band) Official Pairing,BxB,BL,A Little bit of Mature. RnR Jusseyo
Author : HyunA Park #adiknyaPCY #JanBullyGuePliss

Genre : Comedy

Rating : T+ (Agak mesum)

Cast : All EXO Member (Band)

Pair : Official Pair of EXO

Warning : Yaoi,BL,BxB,Typho(s) bertebaran, Bahasa tidak sesuai KBBI, Mesum, Don't Be Silent Reader,Don't Be Plagiarism

Disclaimer : FF ini murni dari pikiran saya. Main Cast milik Tuhan YME,Sm Ent,Keluarga masing – masing. Kalau milik saya juga gak papa :D #AuthorDihajarmasa #Viss

Note : Ini ff kedua HyunA, FF ini mungkin comedy gagal. Tapi semoga suka daaaaaannnnn jangan lupa Review Jusseyo~. Kalo gak suka gak usah baca ya dari pada marah - marah nanti cepet tua lho.

.

.

.

Jangan jadi plagiator ! Jangan Lupa 2R2F !

Read,Review,Follow,Favorite

Gak suka langsung Go Away Aja

.

.

.

.

Chanyeol jalan sampek kejedot.

Cekidot. /?

.

.

 _Because Of Wiggle Wiggle_

 _._

"Hyung... aku bosaaaaaannnnn." Teriak sang lead vokal EXO K -Baekhyun.

"Astaga Baekki kita semua juga bosan. Jangan teriak – teriak juga." Tegur Luhan dengan halus. Sebenarnya Luhan, lebih tepatnya semua member –uke- EXO sedang tak ada jadwal. Sementara 6 sisanya –para seme EXO- tengah ada jadwal interview di salah satu stasiun televisi. Yang dilakukan para member di dorm EXO kali ini hanya berbaring, menonton TV, dan makan cemilan.

"Kita tahu apa yang kau rasakan. Karena kita juga sama bosannya denganmu." Kali ini Lay angkat bicara.

Dan tiba – tiba saja Baekhyun mendapat pencerahan /? Ia lalu menyeringai menatap semua member.

"Hyung aku punya ide. Tapi kalian harus setuju semua. Aku rasa ini akan menarik dan akan menghilangkan rasa bosan kita."

"Oh ayolah Baekki jangan berpikiran macam – macam." Kyungsoo menghela nafas, karena menurutnya ide Baekhyun sama seperti ide kekasih Baekhyun –Chanyeol- selalu gila.

"Kyung panggil aku hyung. Ayolah ini menarik." Rayunya sambil mengeluarkan puppy eyes-nya yang menggemaskan –dimata chanyeol- itu.

"Memangnya kau punya ide apa Baek hyung ?" Tanya Tao dengan semangat 45.

"Tapi janji kalian harus ikut semua."

"Iya – iya Baekki." Jawab Lay dengan raut wajah yang masih penasaran sekaligus tkut jika ide lead vokal EXO K tersebut gila.

"Okay. Semuanya merapat."

Baekhyun pun menjelaskan tentang ide –gila-nya. Dan semuanya hanya bisa pasrah mendengarkan Baekhyun. Walau pun sempat terjadi ketidak setujuan dari Kyungsoo dan Tao. Tetapi mereka akhirnya menuruti ide –gila- Baekhyun.

Semua member masuk kekamarnya masing – masing mengganti baju mereka. Baekhyun yang memiliki ide itu keluar pertama kali dengan raut senang. Ia keluar kemudian selang beberapa detik member lain ikut keluar.

"Baekki aku malu." Ucap Lay dengan polosnya sambil menutupoi bagian perutnya yang terbuka.

"Santai saja hyung, ini akan menyenangkan."

Mereka kini tengah menggunakan kostum hotpants dan baju yang terbuka di bagian perut, tidak lupa wig pasangan yang mebuat para uke terlihat begitu cantik. Dimulai dari Xiumin yang memakai warna ungu, Luhan memakai warna biru gelap, Lay memakai warna kuning, Baekhyun memakai warna Pink, Kyungsoo memakai warna orange, dan Tao yang memakai warna biru muda. (Bayangin aja kostum Hello Venus – Wiggle wiggle) Entah dari mana kostum dan wig itu yang tahu hanya Baekhyun dan Tuhan.

Setelah satu jam mereka latihan, Baekhyun pun memasang handphone miliknya untuk merekam dance mereka. Semua bersiap di formasi mereka masing – masing. Dan lagu yang diputar dari handphone milik Luhan pun mengalun. Dan mereka mulai menggerakkan badan mereka dengan sangat seksi.

H.E.L.L.O Venus  
H.E.L.L.O Venus  
H.E.L.L.O Venus  
H.E Hello Venus

.

.

I like it like it  
anin cheok hago itjiman nal boneun neoui siseoni I like it

You like it like it  
aesseo moreun cheok hajiman eoneusae dagawa soksagyeo

.

.

(^-^)

.

Mereka pun selesai membuat video gila mereka. Dan mereka mengambil ponsel Baekhyun, setelah itu mereka melihat hasil dari dance mereka. Dan itu sungguh sangat menggoda err ellle elle /?. Baekhyun tertawa puas dan mengirim video itu ke ponsel member –uke- lain.

Setelah terkirim, mereka segera membuka akun SNS dan mengirim video mereka ke para seme masing – masing. Dan mereka membayangkan bagaimana reaksi para seme saat melihat video itu.

.

.

 _ **Other side**_

.

.

Kris, Suho, Chanyeol, Chen, Kai, dan Sehun kini tengah dalam perjalanan pulang ke dorm mereka. Interview yang melelahkan, di tambah kenapa hanya mereka yang di undang di interview itu. Sungguh itu hal yang membosankan tanpa ada kekasih mereka yang juga member dari EXO.

Sampai tiba – tiba semua ponsel para member yang tengah menikmati alunan lagu dari mobil dan ada yang sedikit berbincang – bincang itu membuat mereka terkejut. Dan mereka pun saling menatap dan segera mengambil ponsewl masing – masing. Mereka bertukar pandang dan melihat pengirimnya ternyata kekasih mereka masing – masing dan itu sebuah video. Mereka pun segera membuka. Dan sangat terkejut.

"Shit! Apa yang mereka lakukan." Geram sang leader EXO –Kris- saat meihat video tersebut.

"Aigo, Kyungsoo sungguh seksi dan menggoda." Kai membelalakkan matanya.

"Astaga, ByunBaek. Hyung-i, saeng-i kalian tau kan apa yang harus kita lakukan jika mereka sudah begini." Ucap Chanyeol tanpa lepas dari Video di ponselnya.

"Aku mengerti." Jawab Kai dengan menyeringai yang sungguh sangat menyeramkan.

"Astaga." Ucap mereka serentak saat melihat keselangkangannya masing – masing.

"Kalian kenapa ?" Tanya manager hyung melhat kebisingan di belakangnya.

"Tidak." Jawab Kris singkat.

.

.

(^-^)

.

.

"Kami pulang." Teriak manager hyung yang masuk kedalam dorm dan diikuti para member yang telah menjalani interview tadi. Dan semua member itu terlihat menyeramkan –menurut uke- yang menengok ke arah pintu.

"Kalian sedang apa ?" Tanya manager hyung sambil meletakkan barang – barang EXO yang tadi di bawanya dan juga beberapa makanan.

"Tidak, hanya menonton TV saja. Terima kasih makanannya hyung." Jawab Kyungsoo yang ikut ke dapur untuk menyiapkan makanannya.

"Emmh... Sepertinya aku tidak bisa lama – lama disini. Aku ada urusan tolong siapkan ini sendiri ya Kyung."

"Baiklah hyung."

Manager hyung itu telah keluar dan mobilnya berjalan menjauh. Dan para seme pun menyeringai memberi kode pada seme lainnya. Dan yang lain ikut menyeringai dan mengangguk.

Mereka langsung mendekati kekasih masing – masing yang tengah melahap makan malamnya.

"Eh... Chan ada apa ?" Baekhyun yang tersentak kaget, karena tiba – tiba Chanyeol mendekatinya sambil terus menyeringai. Dan itu menakutkan menurut Baekhyun.

"Kau cantik sekali malam ini chagi." Puji Chanyeol sambil membelai surai lembut Baekhyun.

"G-go-gomawo chagi." Baekhyun menelan suapan terakhirnya dengan susah. Baekhyun tau apa dibalik pujian kekasihnya itu.

"Chagi aku lelah dan ngantuk, ayo kita ke kamar dan tidur bersama."

"T-tapi aku belum minum dan menggosok gigi."

"Baiklah minumlah dulu setelah itu gosok gigi, ku tunggu di kamar." Baekhyun pun langsung berlari ke dapur untuk mengambil minum. Dia tau pasti ini gara – gara ia dan para uke Exo mengirim video itu. Pasti ia tidak akan selamat malam ini.

Dan selang beberapa menit semua meber masuk ke kamar masing – masing bersama para kekasihnya. Dan jam dinding di ruang tengah member EXO menunjuk pada pukul 9:15 KST. Tak lama kemudian terdengar suara desahan – desahan keras dari berbagai penjuru kamar. Pasti para seme mereka tengah menghajar habis – habisan para kekasihnya masing – masing hingga pagi tanpa ampun. Dan para uke akan susah berjalan pada esok hari kedepan.

.

.

 **END/SEQUEL ?**

Haaiii readers ketjeh gimana ff HyunA yang ini ? Pasti gak lucu ya. Gimana mau Sequel atau enggak ? Review jusseyo~

HyunA bakalan seneng banget kalo kalian review. Yang FF HyunA I Promise U akan dilanjut jika banyak yang Review, bantu review ya biar HyunA semangat nulis lagi.

Gomawo for 2R2F. Saayyyaaannnggg Kalian :*


End file.
